


A Snowy Day

by thekameshell



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons and Dragonhats
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2451692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekameshell/pseuds/thekameshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isolated from the world in Tel'Assur, Tossur had never seen snow before.</p>
<p>Written for the D&D Stream, by VGToolbox, TheDragonHat, CraneSong, and Lyinginbedmon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Day

    Tossur woke up, like every other day, and looked outside his window. _That’s strange, what’s all the white stuff?_ His curiosity was piqued and he went outside. He scooped up some of the white stuff, and immediately dropped it. That’s freezing cold! Good thing I’m wearing shoes. Tossur was very suspicious of the blanket of whiteness that surrounded everywhere, so he decided to go over to Ana’s to ask what it was. “Ana! Wake up!” he knocked furiously. Realizing that Ana could still be sleeping, he backed nervously from the door. Seconds later, it opened and out came an angry druid.  
    “Tossur! What’s so urgent that I had to be woken up at 6AM? If Ignitus or Leokul are not dead right now, or deathly ill, so help me Ehlonna I will destroy you!” she hissed, and Tossur stepped back even more.  
    “I just wanted to ask you what the white stuff on the ground was.” Tossur said quietly. Ana looked confused.  
    “You’ve never seen snow before?” Ana inquired.  
    “Ah, this is called snow! It’s really cold.” Tossur commented. “Never had this back in the Golden Forests.”  
    “Snow’s used mainly for making snowballs, and throwing said snowballs at people.” Ana laughed, as she picked up some snow, packed it into a snowball, and threw it at Tossur.  
    “Ow! Snow hurts!” Tossur said, clutching his side.  
    “Sorry,” Ana apoligized. “One can also make snow angels.” Ana said, demonstrating this. Tossur copied her, and made a ton of snow angels. Tossur got up out of the snow, sopping wet.  
    “It’s so cold!” Tossur yelled, as he ran into Ana’s house to get warm. Ana simply laughed, as she followed him. Ana shut the door, and reached into a cupboard and pulled out some beer. “Where’d you get that?”  
   “Issac sent it to me.” Ana smiled. Tossur chuckled.  
    “So you two are dating!” Tossur deduced. Ana said nothing to deny the fact, and smiled. She poured Tossur a drink, and one for herself. “Thanks Ana. So, do you think that Gull and Mira are dating?” Ana’s eyes opened wide.  
    “Really? Oh wow, I did not realize that. I guess that us spending time together is making them happy.” Ana commented. Tossur nodded.  
    “Yeah, Gull was pretty scared of you in the beginning, but he sees your kindness.” Tossur smiled.  
    “Thanks Tossur. You’re not as dimwitted as I thought.” Ana said jokingly. Tossur took it in good humor.  
    “Now, what about Ignitus and Leokul?” Tossur asked.  
    “Oh, they think that we don’t notice; they’re so silly.” they laughed in unison. “How long until they ‘reveal’ their relationship?”  
    “Knowing them, possibly never, until we catch them kissing or something.” Tossur shed tears from laughing so hard. Unbeknownst to them, Leokul and Ignitus were kissing, sitting in the snow, right outside Ana’s house. The things that come out of a snowy day, friendship, and love.


End file.
